The Dashing Boy
by Dawn101Dusk
Summary: Jamie Katie DiBiase is the little sister of Ted DiBiase Jr. She had a very strong friendship/relationship with Cody Runnels back when they were teenagers. After they break up, she beings to date Wade Barrett. But, DiBiase and Runnels still love each other


Flashback (3rd Person)

Jamie giggled as the young Cody Rhodes gave her a piggy back ride. Cody smiled and playfully trips on air, causing him and his girlfriend Jamie to fall down on the sand at the beach. Jamie cutely screeched and laughed. Cody laughed along with her. Cody was laying back first and Jamie was on top of him. Jamie looked down into Cody's piercing blue eyes. Her heart skippet a beat. Cody noticed that and smiled sweetly at Jamie. Jamie came back from Cloud 9 and blushed. Cody smiled. He slowly leaned up and kissed her sweetly. Jamie kissed back. Cody pulled away and smiled at Jamie.  
>" I love you Jamie." Cody told his beautiful girlfriend sweetly.<br>" I love you too Cody." Jamie told her beautiful blue eyed boyfriend. Cody smiled and kissed Jamie again.

Present (3rd Person)

It was a hot summer day in Marrieta, Georgia. Cody was in town and just wanted to pop by and see his family. He drove down the boulevard and parked the car. He got out and walked into the house.  
>"Cody!" His whole family greeted and hugged him tightly. Cody laughed and hugged them back. Cody felt like everything was perfect, being with his family and all. But, he couldn't stop thinking about someone who could make it even better.<br>A couple of moments later, someone cut him out of his thoughts. Cody turned around to see one of his best friends, Ted DiBiase.  
>"Ted!" Cody exclaimed. Cody hugged him. Ted smiled and hugged him back.<br>"Cody! Whats up my man?" Ted asked him.  
>"Nothing much, just thinking." Cody answered him. Ted gived him a look.<br>"About?" Ted asked Cody questionaly. Cody quickly let his eyes roam around the room. Both him and Ted know that he does that whenever hes trying to hide something. Ted gave him another look.  
>"Cody...you and I both know that you are hiding something." Ted said with a smartass tone. Cody rolled his eyes, annoyingly at his chosen tone.<br>"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Cody exclaimed, finally giving in. Cody took a deep breath.  
>"I...I'm still in love with your sister..." Cody said a bit quietly. Ted's eyes went wide and his heart stopped for a second.<br>"Your still in love wi-" Ted started to yell, but then Cody put his hand over Ted's mouth. Ted heard himself muffle the last couple of words into Codys hand.  
>"Don't say it so loudly you dumbass!" Cody gritted through his teeth. Cody gave Ted a glare and slowly pulled his hand away from Ted's mouth. Ted chuckles. Cody looked at his bestfriend with a pissed off and confused look.<br>"What the hell are you laughing about?" Cody asked him.  
>"I'm laughing because your wasting time talking to me, when you can just go and look for her." Ted explained. Cody's eyes lit up and ran away to find Jamie.<br>After 10 minutes of searching, Cody stopped as he reached the backyard. Cody looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair, sitting down under a tree. Cody quickly recognized the person and smiled. He quickly primped himself and started to walk over to Jamie. Suddenly, Cody saw a guy walk over to Jamie. Cody started to walk a bit slower. All of a sudden, the boy, Cody now recognized as Wade Barrett, kissed Jamie. Cody stopped walking and felt his heart sink and rip in two. Cody ran back into his house and into his room. Cody punched the wall. He held his fist against the wall. While his fist is against the wall, tears started to pour out of his eyes and onto the floor. Cody whimpered softly and cried.  
>Ted walked up the stairs and heard whimpering and crying coming from Cody's room. Ted curiously walked over to Cody's room and knocked on the door.<br>"Cody?" Ted said. Ted then heard shuffling. Cody then opened the door with red, big, glassy eyes that replaced the deep blue ones he had. Ted looked at him with shock and worry.  
>"C...Cody?" Ted said slowly. Cody just broke down in tears again. Ted walked into the room, closed the door, and pulled his best friend into a hug. Cody cried into Ted's shoulder and Ted rubbed his back. After 5 minutes of crying, Cody finally calmed down.<br>"Cody...you have to tell her how you feel about her." Ted told his bestfriend slowly. Cody looked up at Ted quickly.  
>"I can't tell her Ted!" Cody told Ted. Cody pulled away from Ted's grasp. Ted looked at him.<br>"And why not?" Ted asled him. Ted crossed his arms over his chest. Cody gritted his teeth once more.  
>"Because obviously she loves Wade Barrett, Ted! I don't want to ruin their relationship!" Cody exclaimed.<p>

~With Jamie DiBiase~

Jamie pushed Wade off quickly. She looked at him with pissed eyes as he looked at her with confused ones.  
>"Whats wrong?" Wade asked her confusingly. Jamie just got even more pissed.<br>"Whats wrong? Damn it Wade how many times do I have to tell you?" Jamie yelled at him. Wade looked at her confusingly.  
>"Tell me what?" Wade said. At this point, Jamie literally wanted to pulled her hair out.<br>"That you and I are done! We broke up 3 months ago Wade! I don't love you anymore!" Jamie exclaimed.  
>"Then who are you in love with now?" Wade asked questionally. Jamie's blood boiled up.<br>"Cody! I love Cody Garrett Runnels, Wade!" Jamie nearly screamed at him. Wade looks at her and sighs.  
>"Then go find him..." Wade said. Jamie nods and runs into the Runnels' house. Jamie runs around the house, looking for Cody.<p>

~With Cody & Ted~

Ted sighs. He looked at Cody and patted his shoulder.  
>"You can be wrong Cody." Ted told his best friend. Cody sighs and nods.<br>"I'm gonna go find her." Cody said and ran out of his room. Cody ran from right to left, back and forth. He can't find Jamie. He sighs and leans against the wall in the basement.

~With Jamie~

Jamie looked around for Cody for 30 long minutes. So far, no luck. Jamie sighed defeatedly and slumped down onto the couch in the basement. She panted slightly from the running and searching. Jamie looked up and saw a outlining of a body. Jamie slowly sat up.  
>"Who...who's there?" Jamie said slowly.<p>

~With Cody~

"Who...who's there?" Cody heard someone say. Instantly, hearing that beautiful and angelic voice, he knew it was Jamie. Cody smiled.  
>"Jamie?" Cody asked the other person in the room.<p>

~With Jamie~

"Jamie?" the other person said. Jamies heart jumped when he heard the voice. She instantly recognized the voice.  
>"Cody?" Jamie asked the person in the room. Cody smiled and walked closer to the direction of Jamies voice.<br>"That's me." Cody said while smiling. At this point, Cody was more visible. Jamie saw Cody and smiled. Finally, she saw Cody after 8 long months. Considering, Jamie is on RAW with her brother, Ted, while Cody was on SmackDown. Cody sat down next to her. As he sat down, Jamie nearly jumped into his arms and hugged him. Cody smiled and hugged her back. Jamie slowly pulled away from his grasp. She looked up at him in the eyes and then looked down at his lips. Cody looked down at her lips. Jamie and Cody really wanted to kiss eachother. But then, Jamie pulled away. She sighs. Cody looked at her with a cocked up eyebrow. Jamie opened her mouth to say something, but then Ted rain into the room. It looked like he just came running from a burglarer...but really he just came back from taking a phone call.  
>"Cody..." Ted said while panting. Cody and Jamie looked at Ted, awaiting for an answer.<br>"Your flight leaves in an hour. Drew and the others are already at the ait port waiting for you." Ted said finally catching his breath. Cody sighs and nods. He got up and ran quickly out of the room. Jamie looked down at her feet for a minute. She looked up at her older brother. Ted pointed his finger towards the doorway and smiled. Jamie quickly understood him and smiled. She got up and ran off to where Cody ran off to.  
>Jamie saw Cody and ran over to him.<br>"Cody!" Jamie said hopefully getting his attention. Cody turned around and saw Jamie running towards him and stopped walking towards his car.  
>"What is it Jamie?" Cody asked curiously. Jamie took a deep breath and looked at him.<br>"Cody I love you. I never stopped loving you. Throughout my relationship to Wade, I realized that it was you I loved, not Wade. I know this might affect our friendship but-" Jamie started to say but soon got cut off. Before Jamie could finish her sentence, Cody pulled Jamie close to him and kissed her slowly but yet passionately. Jamie's eyes went wide but quickly closed her eyes and kissed Cody back. Cody kissed Jamie's lips one last time and slowly pulled away. Jamie looked at Cody and smiled. Cody looked at Jamie and smiled back.  
>"I love you, Jamie. Always have, always will." Cody said while smiling. He rested his right hand on her cheek. Jamie smiled.<br>"I love you too, Cody. Always have, always will." Jamie said while smiling. Cody smiled and kissed Jamie again. Another kiss the "Dashing Boy" gave. Now, Jamie and Cody are once again, the "Dashing Couple".

Hope you liked it Jamie! :D Happy late birthday, love ya! (and no not like that lmao!)


End file.
